


A Time For Chances

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost got caught twice, F/M, Romantic Lovemaking, movie fluff, shower fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: No matter where they were, Hawkmoth would always try and pull a fast one on his lover, even if they were at risk of getting caught.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Time For Chances

Paris was beautiful at this time of night. It was quiet, people were going to sleep, nobody was going to distract them. It was only those two in that moment.

Hawkmoth and Mayura were enjoying the beautiful view the Eiffel tower gave them of the city. It was the perfect chance for him to pull a fast one on his lover, as he did when they were alone. Mayura's hands were atop the railing and Hawkmoth's were around her waist. Lips began to press against the soft skin above her collar. Soft, delicate moans were heard from her, the kind of moans that were all he needed to get himself worked up.

"My dear, you look raient" he murmured in her ear before doing against her neck once again. 

"Oh, papillon" she quietly moaned. 

Every opportunity he was given, he would romance her. He lived for her every reaction. He loved the moments alone that he had with her, the little things that happened while they were alone, the silent secrets that happened together. It was only the two of them, or so they thought. Noises on the rooftops and a few other voices could be heard. Of course, they should've known. Ladybug and Cat Noir were on their nightly patrol. Luckily for Hawkmoth, he learned quickly on his feet in dire situations such as this. "Hurry, detransform" he told her quietly.

"Duusu, fall, my feathers" she whispered.

"Nooroo, dark wings, fall" 

The light of their transformations weren't as bright as they thought. It wasn't bright enough to attract any unwanted attention, much to their surprise. Ladybug and Cat Noir stood still for a moment, trying to locate the sound of other voices. They thought they heard the voices of their enemies somewhere nearby. They looked up at the Eiffel tower, only to see Gabriel and Nathalie together. They shrugged their shoulders and paid no mind to them after. They decided to finish their patrol and give the couple some privacy.

"That was close" he sighed of relief.

"Very"

"Shall we continue, my little peahen" he whispered seductively.

"Of course, my love, but not here. We were extremely close to being exposed. I would rather be in the warm exposure of the mansion and not by the hands of our enemies, wouldn't you agree?"

"This is why you are the brains of this relationship. I would've got us caught a long time ago if I had really gone over the edge"

"Oh, you would've done that a lot sooner if you had tried"

"I know" he said. His lips were on hers a second later. She ran her hands up his chest before pulling back. "Contain yourself, Gabriel. Once we're back, I'm all yours"

"You know I'm impatient" he told her, kissing her again.

"I promise, everything will soon be worth it. Now, let's go. Also, we better walk, best not give any unwanted attention to ourselves by allowing them to noice a blue and purple flash running across the city"

"Agreed, darling"

They held hands the entire way, allowing the street lights to guide them. They couldn't help but notice the quietness of the city, something they rather enjoyed. They knew how crowded the city became during the work day, which is why they appreciated the alone time.

As they reached the mansion, Gabriel carefully opened the door, not wanting Adrien to hear them in case he was still awake.

They kissed on their way in, unable to keep their hands off of each other. He took her to the living room, far from Adrien's room. As they sat down, his lips were on her neck once again as he also began to undress her. She broke the kiss, unsure of his location for their activity.

"Oh, Gabriel, here? Adrien could catch us"

"He is asleep, my love. He is asleep, it is unlikely that he would find us here at this hour"

"He better not"

His hands were running further down her, making her moan at the touch. It never took much to pleasure her when he's touching her, but they still did things to her, things that nobody could do but him.

"Take me, Gabriel" she moaned, "Please"

"With pleasure, my little peahen"

They began to undress. They felt that perfect satisfaction of the fewer amount of clothing on each other's bodies, the feeling of freedom from the restraint of clothing. It was the only thing separating them from their bare skin. Once his chest was exposed, a faint red colored her cheeks. Gabriel's body shivered when her hand began to brush across his skin. Those little reactions filled her with pride, satisfaction filled her mind as she loved when he responded as such with her touches.

Both were left in their underwear, the last bit of clothing keeping them apart. They both intended to do something immediately. She looked down to see a bulge in Gabriel's boxers. She was too enamored by the possible possibilities that could be possible in the near future that she didn't even notice Gabriel pulling at her underwear, talking gentle care of letting the fabric run across her beautiful legs. He enjoyed teasing her to the highest extent. He knew it annoyed her, but it was all part of the fun.

He gently massaged her, feeling how wet she was becoming. He loved that feeling. He knew the right amount of pleasure would get her wet in no time. He was right. 

"You're getting so wet for me, Nathalie" he said slowly, adding a little tease.

He enjoyed watching her expression of pleasure that bestowed upon her delicate face. She looked beautiful, he had to admit. Although, she looked beautiful every day. She didn't need to be intimate for her beauty to show. 

She moaned at his every touch. Every movement was so delicate. The feeling made her blush every single time. He adored her, loved her, couldn't keep his eyes on her. There was something about her that made her irresistible. Her eyes, her long, dark, silky hair, the little freckles that dotted her face. They were always concealed by make-up, away from Gabriel's view, or anyone elses for that matter. She looked so much more relaxed without the added make-up to her face. They both felt more relieved at the end of the day, knowing that they'll be together. She looked forward to spending time with him, appreciating the way he would love her, hold her, touch her. They could spend hours in each other's arms. Tonight, it was all about risks. The almost terrifying realization that you could very well be caught was intense, intoxicating, but thrilling to say the least. 

They tried to be quiet in their lovemaking, at least when there's others around. If they had guests for an occasion, they tried to restrain themselves from accidentally releasing pleasurable cries. It was rather complicated, as they both thought. If family was visiting, it would be rather embarrassing if they were to get caught. The most worrying thought, was trying to be silent when keeping Adrien asleep. They've noticed that he would get up in the late hours of the night for a snack. It wouldn't be very hard to hear them if Adrien were to pass by. Being caught aside, that didn't matter much to them now. All that mattered was pleasuring each other, but... Keeping a lower profile.

Her pleasure increased at an pleasurably alarming rate when he inserted a finger into her. The unexpected, but not unwelcome feeling was almost overwhelming for them both. Hearing her sweet reactions as he pleasures her excited them both to no end. He decided to insert a second finger into her, making her unable to keep still. He enjoyed that she was vulnerable yet submissive when they were like this.

He could feel his member aching even more as he   
heard her cry out. He welcomed those reactions and was happy to hear them from her. She felt a sense of accomplishment when he endured a little sexual tease, making him wait so long before he can make his move. It was like a game to them.

She decided to relieve him, considering he was so desperate and at least being cooperative. Besides, she was ready to start as well. When her hands reached his pants, he pulled his fingers away. Nathalie felt the fullness taken from her body, but soon knew that it would be back very soon.

"I think someone's eager enough for the part he likes most" she whispered, biting his ear softly. She received a moan in return. 

Within moments, he would finally have her. He's been tortured long enough, he deserved this. 

His member was released from the restraint of his boxers. Nathalie's mouth began to water just by the sight of him. Her eyes filled with lust as she shot him that knowing look, a look that he knew all too well. In a instant, he was pushed onto his back. She straddled his lap and aligned himself with her, entering her deeply. She lived for the feeling of being filled to the brink. It was a feeling that both looked forward to in intimacy.

She rested her hands on his chest, once again feeling the smoothness of his skin. She loved how soft and smooth his skin felt. It's a feeling that she so desperately craved.

As she rode him, she felt the satisfaction of her walls being stretched to the fullest, the feeling of him hitting her deeper and deeper with every thrust. It was such a delightful feeling. The intense, fulfilling sensation that drove her out of her mind.

She was tight. It was perfect for Gabriel. He loved stretching her, he craved for the feeling. He loved the feeling of hitting her even harder. Her beautiful face, all scrunched up in pleasure, was the perfect opportunity to hit her harder.

Right before he had the chance, however, footsteps could be heard nearby. They thought maybe Adrien had heard them, that he had been awake. Little did they know, Adrien had just came back from patrol and was coming to get a snack. He had thought he heard noise, but paid no mind to it. They both broke apart and gave each other a look full of worry.

"It's Adrien, what are we going to do?" She asked.

She got off of him and he got up. "Put your shirt back on and transform, I have an idea" he told her. She nodded and gave the transformation phrase. Gabriel put his shirt on and transformed as well. It was now Hawkmoth and Mayura standing before each other in the living room. They both grabbed their remaining clothes and gathered them in their arms, not wanting to leave a piece of clothing behind. 

"We need to be sneaky" he told her, "We don't need Adrien coming in and seeing us. We can finish in the bedroom"

"Alright"

The noise was thankfully getting further away. They both hurried to the office, out of view. They hid behind the door and watched to see when Adrien would leave. They saw him walk into the kitchen. 

He yawned, "Ugh, Camembert again"

"Why does Adrien have a Camembert craving lately?" She asked her curiously.

"I really don't know, but we should hurry while he's still in the kitchen. Come on"

They both ran out of the studio, closing the door behind them carefully. They rushed up the stairs and ran into Gabriel's room. 

"So, where were we?" He asked slowly, leaving a seductive trail to his words. "Dark wings, fall" he said. Nooroo retreated back inside the brooch.

"Fall, my feathers" she said, Duusu retreating as well.

Both of them were left in their naked forms. Both of them set their jewels on the nightstand and took their shirts off once again. 

A slow sway of her hips before she got onto the bed was enough for him to want her even more than before. The woman was a goddess. She looked at him with a sexy look in her eyes, letting him know she was completely ready for him. She saw him reach into the drawer, grabbing something. She smirked at him when she saw what he had grabbed. 

"Let's just say, I had a fantasy that I'd like to try out tonight, my dear" He told her, slowly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind experimenting a little"

She got herself into a comfortable position and he quickly followed. He lubed himself up as well as her and he inserted himself into her ass. 

"Here's the fun part, my love" he said. He lathered the you along her wetness before gently inserting inserting the toy into her. Gabriel had thought about this for so long, even though it wasn't as long as it seemed. He excitingly awaited the moment they would be able to try this. They've tried anal sex a few times, getting her used to the stinging sensation. He would always be attentive to her, asking her if he needed to pull away or if the pain was too serious. She eventually got used to the feeling, now enjoying the sweet sensation of double penetration.

"Mmh, how long have you been planning this" she asked weakly, already getting flustered, just as he liked her.

"All day, my love. The idea only became stronger when my heart filled with more love and lust when I tried seducing you at the Eiffel Tower"

"My knees weaken each time you try"

"I love when I can do that to you, my love"

He thrusted deeply with his cock and the toy. It was an explosion of pleasure, something she enjoyed immensely. He saw her bite her lip, trying to contain some sort of dignity. She knew that she didn't have to, but she tried to silence her self in some way. He made it a mission to open up, even a little. He knew she didn't want Adrien to overhear, and neither did he, but he did want her to at least know it's just them, and that the chances of getting caught are slim.

He did what he loved to do best, he spanked her. She loved when he did that as well. She loved their activites to at least have some kink. It had that sexual thrill they overtook them both. She loved it when he went overboard, to do everything he could. He didn't want to hurt her, but she always encouraged him to go harder.

All this excitement was getting her closer to her orgasm. Each and every thrust was closer and closer. This one nearly caught her by surprise. Normally, she wouldn't be a fan of an unexpected occurrence, but this was an exception.

He knew that she was close. It was something he prided himself to getting her to do.

"Come for me, Nathalie" he whispered in her ear.

He went even faster. She gripped the bedsheets, awaiting that ever so sweet relief. He took the toy out of her and wildly rubbed her clit, making her orgasm come as quick as it came. Cum was staining the sheets beneath them. She panted before coming down from cloud nine. Her muscles began to relax. He took his cock out of her and leaned down to kiss her.

"That was so good, Gabriel" she panted, "But it isn't over yet"

"Baby, you dont-"

"I just want you to finish, Gabriel. I'd gladly relieve you, but I want you to finish in me. I would have my mouth finish you off but I don't think I have much stamina to do that, I'm afraid"

"It's alright, my darling. You know I'd be glad to finish in you"

"Mmh, then don't waste time, love"

He set the toy down and kissed her again.

"Finish in me, then we should go shower, and maybe watch a movie. Last time, it was so uncomfortable when we woke up drenched in sweat and cum, wouldn't you agree"

"That was... Rather unpleasant"

"Then we agree, shower and a movie?"

"A perfect way to end such a magical night"

He leaned down to kiss her again. He took his cock and inserted into her again. She was still tight from her last orgasm, her cheeks still flushed so prettily. Just the look of her had him close already. When she started moaning again, that was the final straw.

"Nathalie, I'm close"

"Do it for me, honey"

Both of them moaned as Gabriel's climax hit him. He spread his seed within her, just as she liked it. It was such a warm feeling. It filled Nathalie with such a delightfully warm sensation. It was relaxing to her.

He pulled out of her. Nathalie hummed as he did. She already missed him inside her, but felt relaxed.

"I'm so sore" she sighed tiredly.

"Good, that just means I can carry you again" he smiled.

That was a relief, she didn't want to move. 

Gabriel carried Nathalie to the shower. They stepped inside. Cum still dripping from her legs. It was sexy for Gabriel. 

The warm water felt good on their tired bodies, rinsing the aftermath of sex off of them. It was warm and calming to them both. 

Arms wrapped around her, giving her a nice, delicate kiss on the neck. It was a loving kiss, one that Nathalie was always happy to receive.

"You're so beautiful" he told her softly, "I love you"

"I love you, mon amour, so much"

His lands lowered to her ass, giving a gently squeeze. She squealed at the action.

"Gabriel!" She laughed.

"Sorry" he chuckled, "You just have such a beautiful body. I just have to run my hands wherever I can"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me"

He decided to obey his wife. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, grabbing and body wash and running his hands all over her. His kisses softly touched her skin and he cleaned her up. He caressed her skin as he did, getting soft moans from her. 

When they stepped out, Gabriel grabbed their respective robes. He softly placed it around her shoulders. He always got a smile when he did. She had such a beautiful smile. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair. She didn't feel like drying it with her hairdryer.

Gabriel walked into the bedroom, leaving Nathalie in the bathroom. He eventually came back with the pajamas he thought she should wear. She felt spoiled ever since she married him, always giving her such comfortable clothes to wear. She loved the clothes he gave her for bed. She put on a silky shirt and yoga pants. He put on a loose shirt and sweatpants. 

He carried her in his arms again and took her to their couch, setting her down gently.

"So, which movie should we watch, my love?" she asked.

"I'll let you decide"

She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and put on Netflix. She found a movie about vampires. She always had a fascination with them. 

"I've never heard of this one" 

"Neither have I, but I thought it looked interesting"

"I've never taken you as the vampire type"

"What can I say, I do have a darker side" she smirked. Her hands ran up his chest, giving him a quick kiss.

"You are such a naughty girl"

"I know"

Gabriel quickly got up and grabbed a soft blanket. He sat back down and she snuggled against him. The soft fabric of the blanket and the warmth of Gabriel's body made her tired. He soon found his wife asleep against him. He always enjoyed a cuddly Nathalie against him.

He turned off the TV and gathered her in his arms, taking her to bed. He covered her in the sheets and cuddled her against his chest. He gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and soon fell into a soothing slumber.


End file.
